U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,784 discloses a vehicle including a seat and a floor presenting a housing, the seat being capable of pivoting through 180° relative to the floor between an in-use position in which the seat is ready to receive a user, and a storage position in which the seat is retracted into the housing.